ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emgaltan/Lost/Unused Original Ultraman Scripts
Here I have is a bunch of unused script summaries pasted from Japanese Wikipedia. The reason for choppy wording is because I used a translator for them. crab seat M73 Nebula People THE SCRIPTS WOO Era story described in the Vermler story draft *Merchants Selling the Earth The story that pushes the missile launch button of the human self-defeating war starts, the heads of nations are manipulated by the civilian. *"Large Kidnapping" The appearance of the alien is Kerur, but the description of the monster is " Ultra Q kemur ", the story is written with the star Keururu, there is no uniformity. The people who failed to save the species are kidnapped by a large number of Earth children to leave their descendants. *"The Invasion of Space beasts" The Earth invasion Plan of the monster with the same intelligence as man is drawn. *"The Golden Bird" The story that fights in space because it does not fly to the Earth "golden Mysterious Bird" which was born from the Golden egg which appeared in space. This golden bird is a motif of king Gidra . *"The Mysterious Dragon" A two-headed monster Prowler appears. It is a prototype of the " Ultra Seven " Pandon . Part of the story was diverted to episode 10. *"Freezing light Line" The flight battle of the disk of the Science Tokusou Corps and the crab seat M73 Nebula People is waged, and it is bombed by the activity of Scomaz. However, the frozen monster Pegira appears from the crushed disk. *"A decisive battle of 40 degrees below zero" Frozen Monster Todogon appeared. It is said that it was planned to remodel the Tola of ' Ultra Q' from the monster of the walrus . *"Sea Tarantella" It is said that it was scheduled to remodel the tarantula of " Ultra Q" by the Sea Spider Monster. Bemular Age non-production story of the Bemular era *"Bemular Birth" (screenplay: Masahiro Yamada) Tokusou The birth of the Japan Corps of Science and draw Bemular's first appearance. The enemy appears as an alien to the Earth, "light-pointed human"101. Redman Age story of the Redman era *The man who sells the Earth (screenplay: Hiroyasu Yamaura ) The plot from the time of Bemular "merchant selling the Earth" scenario. *"Lipros is Aimed" (screenplay: Miki Tanaka) The Absorbent monster Wetton appeared. It was published as a boy monthly magazine "We" series, Ichiminedai 2 and the picture Ultraman final "monster Wet's Volume" (Original and Azusa Hiroshi)." *Space Base Rescue Order" (screenplay: Shozo Uehara) The plot from the time of Bemular "Golden Mystery Bird" scenario. It became the 38th episode "Spaceship Rescue Order" by repeated revisions. *"The Isle of Mandas" (screenplay: Kunio Torsee) After that, it was broadcast as "the Drifting Planet" of " Ultra Seven " and "the Planet to walk". *"Monster Bouncer" (screenplay: Shozo Hara) "Golder", who was hired as a bouncer by the San Dust group, which is plotting to overthrow the Earth, confronts Ultraman. The picture of a monster hired by Ultraman versus man was killed because of the far cry from the standard of Ultraman. After the broadcast, the design picture was caused by Toru Narita, and the comic version was published by Ichiminedaiji. Ultraman Age story from becoming Ultraman *"Tokyo Crisis" (screenplay: Keisuke Fujikawa, Director: Toshihiro Iijima) Pandler gas monster appeared. Although it was a desire work on the theme of pollution, it was finished without realizing it though it resurfaced as the 38th episode of the end after the imaging was put off once because of the budget relation. *"Science Island Escape" (screenplay: Keisuke Fujikawa, Director: Toshihiro Iijima) The Heat monster Gvira appeared. A big fire by the monster, and a rescue play with the foreigner member are drawn. The revised "Submarine Science Base" was completed. *Smash the invasion base. A warship monster and a warship were combined appeared. The design picture by Toru Narita was also written, and the manga version by Ichiminedaiji was serialized later, and soft vinyl was released. *"Cyborg Dinosaur" The ancient invaders, who were sleeping in Antarctica , appeared to be the Dragon 's cyborg dinosaur Tamgiler with a lattice. In addition, the comic version by Ichiminedaiji was serialized, and soft vinyl was released. *Movie Ultraman "Giant Operation" (screenplay: Toshihiro Iijima) 102It was scheduled to be screened during the broadcast period as a complete new work, but was not realized. Based on this, "The Giant" (Steel giant G appeared at the end of the TV series. Scheduled Director: Hajime Entani was written, but the film was also shelved.The official file magazine ULTRAMAN was released from Kodansha and dedicated binder first production, and Learning Research Co ., Ltd. Encyclopedia "Giant Operation" has been recorded a reprint version of the screenplay. In 2005 , the novel version published by Iijima in the name of "Chizuka Kitan" was released. In addition, it has been cartoonish by Kawasaki Gota as "Ultraman Special Corps bravely Senki giant operation" (in1993 , Asahi Sonarama ). What to do So while practically all of these guys are undocumented on the wiki, we can't just make a bunch of individual pages for them, doing that would be a waste of time and space considering how little we know about them. Admin Zombiejiger has proposed putting them all on a single page rather than multiple for each one. Aside from that, which plots do you find most interesting or intriguing. Personally I would've been interested in seeing Monster Bouncer, Merchants Selling the Earth, and Cyborg Dinosaur. Category:Blog posts